


A Hot Afternoon

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Richard is waiting in the office of his new girlfriend.......she comes in and finds him looking so sexy........





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, it is just my imagination running wild.

It was inspired by this: (right click on it to open in a new tab-I apologize, I don't know how to get it to post there)

It has been another long day on the Hobbit set. I'm tired and stifle a yawn as we sit in yet another production meeting with Peter Jackson and all the dwarves. It doesn't help that I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to the hunky dwarf sitting on the other side of the table. We have been seeing each other in secret for a couple of weeks, pretty much spending all our free time together, either at my place or his.

Richard looks at me and lifts an eyebrow as I yawn again. I shake my head and look away, neither of us want this to be broadcast to everyone on set, at least not yet. I chew on my pen as images of us on my bed last night, floods my brain. We have been going at it like rabbits, it is never enough and I am astounded that he has been able to come to work and do his job without anyone noticing.

We met a couple of months ago when the dwarves arrived on set for boot camp and start prepping for these movies. I work for Weta as an artist and also do some of the CGI stuff. I started a long time ago, was lucky enough to be an intern during the Ring films and got offered a permanent job after. I love what I do and I love working with Peter.

Richard and I were introduced when they took at tour of Weta and I was intrigued right away. He came across as shy, but very nice. We crossed paths here and there and he finally got the nerve to ask me to dinner one night. We ate Italian food, talked and laughed a lot. He is usually very serious on set, but I saw a totally different side of him and we ended up in his bed that night. I'm falling in love with him.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I hear Peter's voice "and now Jordyn will show you some concept art for a couple of sets" and he gestures to me, giving me a concerned look "you alright there?".

Rubbing my face, I stand up "yeah, sorry.....was daydreaming a bit......" and I flip my hair out of the way.

"Hopefully about the movies......" and Peter winks at me.

I smile, not answering his question, but grabbing my iPad, to project stuff onto the big screen. I face the dwarves, but trying not to look too much at Richard as I talk and explain what they are seeing. I have their undivided attention it seems. I point  and change images several times, answer some questions and Peter interjects a few times with his comments. 

We finally wrap up. It is summer in New Zealand and a bit hot, at least in here. The actors applaud and start to break up. I receive several compliments and Aidan comes up, whispering "that was bloody brilliant.......can I take you to dinner tonight" and he gives me a puppy dog face.

I whisper back "I'm really flattered, Aidan....but I'm going to have to turn you down.......and I'm too old for you.......".

"I don't care.....I think you are beautiful and I would love to get to know you better".

"Thank you and I am flattered.......but sorry.......".

He looks deflated and is about to say something else, when Martin hauls him away "alright, let's go get a beer......maybe you can hit on someone at the bar that is closer to your own age" and he looks at me "no offense, Jordyn".

I laugh "none taken.....have fun" and they disappear.

Peter is talking to Fran and Philippa. The others file out, Richard being the last. He leans close for a second, his mouth by my ear, making me shiver "I'll wait for you in your office in 20 minutes, going to run shower in my trailer".

I nod, giving him a smile "ok" and he returns it, before he walks out the door.

Walking over to Peter and the ladies, we sit back down to discuss what we talked about today, how to implement it in the development of the story and what we need to add. I take notes so I can relay information to the others on my team. This is a very creative process and one I just love.

We talk for a good 40 minutes more, brain storming a bit, before we wrap it up. Peter and Fran leave. Philippa is gathering her notes and papers, stuffing them into her big bag. I am about to head out when she looks at me, smirking "so how long have you been seeing him?".

"Wha....what are you talking about?" but I blush.

"Oh come on.......I have know you are along time and I'm not blind.......he looks at you like a lovesick puppy and you kept yawning, which is unlike you.....".

She is a good friend and I finally give in "okay.....fine......he asked me out 2 weeks ago.......".

"I knew it!" and she claps her hands "I watched him today during the meeting and it is blinding".

"Please don't tell a soul......we don't know where it is headed or what will happen........." I smile " but he is pretty great".

"Yes he is......" and she touches my shoulder "don't worry, I wont.......but you make a cute couple.....good luck".

"Thanks" and she leaves.

I stand rooted to the ground for a minute before I gather my thoughts, grab my iPad and papers, walking out of there, towards my office. I make it up the stairs and run into Tim, who is leaving "oh hey.....I'm headed out......have a good weekend and oh......Richard is in your office, he said he had a couple of more questions about what you showed them today" and he points.

"Okay....thanks......and have a great weekend.....".

"You too, Jordyn" and he takes off.

I make it to my door, opening it and find myself almost knocked to the ground when my eyes fall upon Richard: he is sitting on my couch, scrolling his iPad, his hair slightly damp from the shower, his shirt unbuttoned almost half way down, exposing his hairy chest. He is in jeans and his feet are up on the table, with combat boots. He is wearing one of his beloved Belstaff jackets and looking mighty sexy with that full beard.

I was never into men with beards until I met him. I love how thick his is and lets not talk about how it feels against my thighs and between my legs......

He looks up and smiles "hey, love...".

"Hey yourself" and I toss my stuff on the work table, walking to him slowly. He puts his iPad down on the table, sitting up, removing his feet.

"Are you all done?".

"All done.....it is finally the weekend" and I step between his legs, pushing the table behind me out and lean down to kiss him. He groans as our lips meet, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me down into his lap.

We kiss with passion for a minute, his tongue chasing mine and wet kissing noises filling the room. I adjust my hips, my dress falling around my legs as I straddle him. his hands go under my cardigan, pushing it off my shoulders and he takes it off me, making me shiver as his fingers touch my naked shoulders. I tangle my hands in his damp hair and one of his hands moves down my body, reaching to caress my breast through the thin fabric. I arch into him and moan as he leans down to kiss my collarbone "ohhh Rich".

"Mmmmm you are beautiful......it was so hard to watch you today....you looked amazing in that dress, it was difficult to concentrate".

I mumble into his ear "I tried not to look at you either or it might be too obvious what we are doing....." and I roll my hips, feeling his bulge against me, it is so sensual, making me even wetter by the second.

"Fuck....ughhh" and he holds me firmly to him, thrusting upward.

My hands fumble with the rest of the buttons on his shirt, finally opening it all the way, exposing his gorgeous chest. I kiss his neck and then down over his chest, licking his pink nipples between his glorious chest hair, making his breathing go faster "you look so hot, Rich" and I move off him, kneeling and continue to kiss down his body. I lick his belly button and feel his stomach muscles contract in anticipation as I follow the sparse hair under it. I pop his jeans open, carefully unzipping them and give him a grin when I realize he is going commando "you are naughty".

"You make me crazy...." and he mutters "oh fuck" when his hard cock springs free as I pull on his jeans and he lifts his hips, so I can get them down his legs. I look at him and lick my lips. He is big and beautiful, the head of his erection is red and aroused, the first pearly drops of precum glistening from the slit. His nostrils are flaring as he watches me. We lock eyes for a second and I caress his strong thighs and I lean up, stick my tongue up and lick the drop of precum from the very tip. He twitches and whines "please.....".

I love to tease him "what to you need, Rich.....tell me".

He blushes, he is still a bit shy sometimes "I need.....I need your mouth......." and he moans when I lick him from base to tip and then swirl my tongue around his swollen head "ohhh yeah, like that, love........oohhhh please" and I make him sob when I swallow him down and cup his sack with my hand. He is already tightening and I suck harder, bobbing my head. "Ohhhhh" and it turns into a whine when I hollow my cheeks, he grabs my head, fighting the urge to move his hips.

I use my tongue to map out his cock, tracing the vein under it, licking around the crown and swiping fast at the indent right below, which makes him even harder and he soon gently tugs on my hair "please....you gotta stop......I want to cum inside of you, please........ughhh". I suck him a few more times and then pops off. He yanks me back up, his face is flushed and he captures my lips in a hungry kiss.

Tugging on his jacket, I manage to remove it with his help and we lock eyes, both knowing what we need and want. His hand caresses up my leg, under my skirt to remove my panties and I see his cock react when he realizes I am not wearing any "ohhh god....."and I move over him with his help, straddling him and I grab him firmly as I guide myself to him. I lower my hips, letting his wide head slowly enter me and I see the pleasure on his face, as I let him slide all the way in.

It feels so good to have him fill me and we both groan when our hips meet. He pulls my dress down over my shoulder, the elastic edge giving away easily to expose my lacey bra. He looks at my breasts in appreciation and quickly unhooks the garment and I take it off, tossing it to the ground. He cups each breast with his hands as he gives an experimental thrust with his hips. I moan as he flicks his thumbs over my nipples and when he lowers his head to lick one peak, I clench around him, a groan ripping from his throat. 

I kiss him again, trying to keep the noises down, aware that people might still be working right outside my door. He wraps one hand around my back and places the other firmly on my behind, supporting me as I grip onto his shoulders and start to slide up and down on his hard shaft. Pleasure, lust and passion explode between us and he start to move with me as we try to keep our mouths fused together, to muffle out our lovemaking sounds.

Riding him hard, I about get my breath knocked out of me every time I slide down. He is big, but it feels so good. He is panting, looking at me "ohhh fuck yes.....ohhhh, Jordyn.......you feel so good......I want to make you cum.......ohhhhhh".

We kiss again and I moan into his mouth "ohhhhh, ohhhh....harder, Rich......oh god you feel good......ohhhhh" and I change the angle a little, looking for just the right stimulation to get me off.

He watches me closely, feeling the tension building in my body, encouraging me "that's it, love......ohhhh fuck you look hot.....oohhhhhh" and his eyes go to my bouncing breasts, reaching up with one hand to flick his thumb over my peaked nipple.

I'm a whimpering mess and when he does that and then lowers his head, capturing my breast in his mouth, I unravel. I throw my head back, grinding hard, clenching around his thick cock as I climax with a low moan "ohhh fuck yes.......ohhhhhh Rich!".

Richard feels me come and it brings on his own orgasm, he buries his head between my breasts, groaning loudly as he comes hard, thrusting up as he empties everything into me "ohhh fuck I'm coming.....ughhhhhhh. He throbs and pulses his warm release as we cling to each other, the spasms of our climax slowly subsiding.

Fucking hell!

We are both sweaty and not sure where one ends and the other one begins. Our breathing is out of control and we just hold each other for a while. 

I finally let out a breath and lift my head from his neck, touching his beard and our eyes meet, his are still hazy from post orgasmic bliss. Our lips meet as he cups my chin, his voice raspy "bloody hell".

Giggling, I run my hands through his damp hair "you can say that again.......I really pray everyone went home outside.......".

"They did......Tim was the last one to leave.....I checked when I got here" and he grins.

I nibble on his lower lip "horny bastard" and I feel him twitch inside of me.

"That's what you do to me, love......".

We exchange lazy kisses and then finally decide we better untangle ourselves from each other. He holds my hand for support as I slowly stand up, wincing slightly as I straighten my legs. I reach for a towel in my gymbag on the floor, which he takes, gently wiping me clean from any remnants of our lovemaking before he does the same to himself and the couch.

"Good thing that couch is leather" and I take the towel from him, stuffing it in my dirty clothes bag.

"No kidding" and he stands up, still wearing his boots, his jeans hanging right above them and his open flannel shirt.

I smile and walk over to him, embracing him again "you look very sexy like this".

"Mmmmm" and he capture my lips again "I don't know about that.....but you on the other hand........" and his hands roam over my still exposed breasts.

"Stop, Rich or we will never make it out of here".

He kisses my shoulder "but I can make you cum again......with my tongue".

I swallow hard "oh I know you can.....that beard between my legs along with your oral skills are very much appreciated, believe me......but we should go find some dinner" and I look at him "but you are welcome to try after......as dessert".

"That's a deal".

We get dressed, stopping every 20 second to touch or kiss each other. I run a brush through my hair, taking a look in the mirror and he buttons his shirt a little higher. I notice "you undid it that low just for me, didn't you?".

He smirks "maybe.....I know my chest hair does things to you".

I lean up to kiss him "every inch of you does things to me, Rich" and I cup his crotch.

"Fucking stop, Jordyn.....or we will never make it to dinner.....I have yet to fuck you against the wall..... shower stall doesn't count" and he gives me a hungry kiss.

"We better go" and he nods, taking my hand as we walk out of the building.

Driving to our favorite restaurant, overlooking the ocean, he helps me out when we get there and we pause to enjoy the view, sharing yet another tender kiss. 

He holds my hand, his arm protective around me as we enter the restaurant. We are about to be taken to our table, when loud cat calls make us both stop. We turn and to our horror, see most of the rest of the dwarves and Martin, sitting at a big table, all of them smirking.

Martin speaks up "well, well, well..........what have we here?".

I blush and Richard looks like he wants to disappear, but Martin comes up, slapping him on the back "I knew it.....I saw you eye fucking her all during the meeting" and then turns to Aidan "that's why she wouldn't go out with you, mate.......she is already taken".

Richard gestures, finally finding his voice "well yeah....we really don't want anyone to know to be honest.....we don't...".

Martin cuts him off "ohh don't worry......we are just happy for you, Rich....she is lovely and you have been a lot more pleasant since getting laid every day......we owe that to Jordyn.....so please, come join us for dinner".

We reluctantly sit down to more cat calls and cheers from the group.

Richard reaches for my hand under the table and gives me an apologetic look, but I just shrug and lean into him, smiling and he can't help but turn his head, kissing me softly, blushing as the table claps and I giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment are always welcome.


End file.
